


Videogame

by WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Спецквест: игры и состязания [5]
Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst and Humor, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Games, Gen, Space Opera, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Жизнь Брэдфорда Боймлера похожа на видеоигру, в которой он просто старается не умереть.
Relationships: Brad Boimler & Beckett Mariner
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Спецквест: игры и состязания [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Videogame

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: аудио: Falling in reverse — Game over; видео: Star Trek: Lower Decks.
> 
> Текст и перевод песни смотреть [здесь](https://en.lyrsense.com/falling_in_reverse/game_over).


End file.
